Lembranças da flor mais bela
by marriesakurachan
Summary: Fic UA. SasuSaku Depois de uma péssima experiência amorosa, Sasuke encontra alguém que pode ajudá-lo a superar... O capítulo 2 é um PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO para o Sasuke-kun. Parabéns, Sasuke-kun! \o/\o/\o/ Fic reescrita e melhorada! . Cap novo postado!
1. Quando eu te vi

Fic UA

**-Naruto não me pertence e sim ao tio cujo nome esqueci.**

**-Fic UA.** A história é composta das lembranças de um homem já idoso. Ainda to decidindo quem será esse homem, pois encontrei várias opções de continuação da fic. Nessa história os personagens têm cerca de 21/22 anos.

**Importante!!**

A fic foi reescrita e tem algumas mudanças significativas.

**Lembranças da flor mais bela.**

**Cap. 1 – Quando eu te vi.**

**  
**O sol se punha. Os pássaros ofereciam seus melhores cantos aos últimos raios de sol. Sim, até aqueles pequenos e frágeis animais sabiam como agradecer ao majestoso Deus que lhes dera mais um dia de vida. Os raios solares daquela tarde eram únicos: viam-se cores avermelhadas, esverdeadas, rosadas... Aquela era realmente uma cidade abençoada. Tinha os mais belos bosques, as mais belas cachoeiras, as riquezas minerais mais desejadas... Era a cidade onde se encontravam as flores mais belas... Se você quisesse o clima mais agradável, encontraria alí... Aquela era Konoha.

Em forte contraste com tanta alegria, uma alma permanecia angustiada. Como podia tudo ao seu redor continuar inalterável, mesmo depois de ter perdido algo tão importante? Será que apenas ele notara quão grande havia sido a perda?

Ele assistia a natureza a sua volta da varanda de seu chalé, deitado em sua rede branca com detalhes cor de rosa, na tentativa de que a pureza daquelas cores levasse embora sua amargura. O vento soprava sobre sua pele de maneira delicada, fazendo-o dar um leve sorriso. Com isso, as rugas, já bem formadas, se intensificaram. Não era mais jovem, viam-se claramente os cabelos grisalhos, em maioria, e sua pele não possuía tanta elasticidade quanto antes... Devia ter uns 80 anos...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chovia de forma impiedosa. As grossas gotas quebravam sobre a terra fazendo pequenos buracos. Aquela forte chuva representava as lágrimas que não se humilharia em derramar. Sua face não mostrava uma expressão sequer apesar da dor que sentia em seu interior. As gotas do líquido incolor, que caiam sobre seu rosto, escorrendo por seus negros cabelos, seriam como suas lágrimas. Seu rosto, mais branco do que de costume, contemplava o chão. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

O motivo de estar numa situação como aquela era extremamente humilhante... uma mulher. Como, de uma hora para outra, uma mísera mulher pode arruinar sua vida? Como ele pode acreditar nela?

**FLASHBACK ON**

Decidiu sair mais cedo da empresa da qual era dono. Ia fazer uma surpresa à sua noiva. Depois de dois anos de namoro, casariam dalí a dois meses e ele comprara, para comemorar, uma caixa de chocolates, flores e vinho.

Chegando de carro à mansão foi recepcionado pelo porteiro e alguns empregados, que curvaram a cabeça desejando-lhe uma boa tarde... Ao atravessar as luxuosas portas, sentiu falta de sua noiva, já que esta sempre estava no telefone da sala conversando sobre moda com alguma amiga.

-Onde está a Karin, Takato-sama? - perguntou ele ao empregado de longos cabelos brancos e rugas bem aparentes.

-Não a vi, senhor Sasuke-sama. - respondeu o mais velho.

-Takato-sama! - outro funcionário chamou o idoso. - O senhor viu o Tai-sama?

-Não. Mas irei procurá-lo. Aquele velho! Ele tem mais o que fazer do que desaparecer assim! - disse bravo o de cabelos grisalhos.

Sasuke nunca entendera por que o seu tão confiável mordomo, Takato, não gostava de Tai, seu mais novo funcionário, que havia sido indicado por um de seus melhores amigos. O moreno o achava uma pessoa gentil.

-Irei para o quarto, então. Se Karin aparecer, digam onde estou.

-Sim, senhor. – os dois curvaram-se ao patrão.

Ele subiu as escadas com os presentes que comprara para a comemoração, colocou-os em cima de uma das mesinhas do longo e largo corredor. Andava tranquilamente em direção ao seu quarto olhando as paredes redecoradas pela sua noiva. Viam-se as cores vinho, bege e dourado. Todos os porta-retratos clássicos haviam sido trocados por uns de cor dourada, era a cor preferida dela, pois lhe lembrava dinheiro e poder. Ele via isso como "um dos poucos pontos negativos de Karin", a ganância, mas todos têm seu lado ruim. Fora isso, para Sasuke, ela era ótima...

O Uchiha a amava muito, no entanto, nunca fora o tipo de homem que demonstrava seus sentimentos tão facilmente. Ele tentava agradá-la de todas as formas possíveis e sentia-se extremamente feliz toda vez que via o lindo sorriso dela após ganhar de presente uma jóia nova.

Mas apesar de amá-la tanto era possível contar nos dedos às vezes que sorriu para ela... Definitivamente ele não era o que se poderia chamar de sentimental, mas decidira que, por ela, iria mudar. A partir daquele dia, sorriria para ela sempre, quando acordassem depois de uma noite maravilhosa, quando comecem juntos, antes de sair para o trabalho... Sempre..., afinal ela merecia isso dele.

Chegara à frente da porta de seu quarto, abrindo-a em seguida, ainda sonhando com futura esposa, por mais que sua face não demonstrasse. Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se com a cena... Quem procurava estava alí, deitada em sua cama, dormindo, nua... Não encontrara apenas ela.

-Sasuke-sama, seu amigo Neji-sama está a sua espera no salão principal. – o fiel mordomo não obtendo resposta, olhou o patrão interrogativo e por reflexo virou a cabeça na mesma direção que o mais novo. Assombrando-se com a visão.

-Kuso... – sussurrou o mais velho, tendo passado o seu choque. Virou-se para o patrão.

O olhar do moreno continuava perdido em algum lugar do rosto de Karin. O que ele faria agora? Antes apenas o olhar dele estivesse perdido naquele rosto que dormira tantas vezes ao lado do seu. Ele, por completo, sentia-se assim... O que farei agora?

-E. Eu – sua voz falhou. Sentiu-se fraco – vou voltar para a empresa. – continuou com o tom mais frio que o normal, mas seu interior doía. - Até a noite.

O mordomo seguiu-o com olhos. Parecia que nada havia ocorrido. Voltou o rosto, novamente, para a cama de seu patrão e quase filho, afinal tinha criado ele e seu irmão mais velho desde a morte dos outros de seus pais. Viu Tai por seu braço sobre a cintura nua da jovem. Com certeza mataria Tai, aquele velho pervertido, e chamaria a senhorita Karin de vadia.

Nem falou com o amigo, simplesmente o arrastou até o carro e dirigiu em caminho da empresa. Seu peito doía. Neji e seu irmão Itachi foram amaldiçoados centenas de vezes pela mente do moreno. Foram eles que lhe apresentaram Karin, eles que disseram que ela seria a melhor opção... Sasuke não havia nem se interessado por ela quando a viu pela primeira vez. Isso só aconteceu depois de muita insistência do amigo e do irmão, que usaram como justificativa o fato de ele trabalhar demais e ser ranzinza e, por isso, precisar de namorada.

Sasuke tinha realmente se apaixonado por ela. Gostava da sensação de estar apaixonado, gostava de não se sentir um cubo de gelo por dentro, embora, exteriormente, continuasse frio. Gostava de ter lembranças dos beijos calorosos com Karin, enquanto fazia sua tediosa obrigação na empresa... Gostava da felicidade que sentia, o que não o pertencia desde a morte de seus pais... Mas, agora, todos os sentimentos ruins haviam voltado: tristeza, dor, solidão, insegurança...

Já se encontravam na frente da empresa.

-O que houve, Sasuke? – perguntou sério – Por que me trouxe aqui? Eu estou de folga.

-Não está mais. Vai me substituir, hoje. – respondeu olhando para o volante.

-Como? – perguntou incrédulo. Neji viu o amigo abrir a porta e sair do carro. – Sasuke, o qu...

-Você precisará de um carro para voltar para casa. Agora vá. Itachi precisara de sua ajuda. – percebendo que Sasuke estava passando por momentos ruins não disse mais nada, apenas moveu-se até o banco do motorista e dirigiu em direção ao estacionamento.

Neji Hyuuga era um homem de olhos prateados e com cabelos castanhos longos. A amizade deles começara de uma maneira que qualquer consideraria a pior: uma briga violenta na escola; por conta disso tiveram que ficar quatro horas isolados.

Este espaço de tempo foi o suficiente para fazerem amizade, depois trocar algumas poucas palavras. Assim como ele, o Hyuuga não era um homem que demonstrava sentimentos tão abertamente, por isso não tinham muitos amigos. No entanto quando conseguiam um essa amizade era fiel, compreensiva e duradoura.

O Uchiha viu Neji ir com um leve sorriso. Era bom ter um amigo que entendesse quando ele estava sofrendo.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Não fazia nem duas horas que presenciara a terrível cena. Episódio no qual indicava o fim... O seu fim... Ele era frágil e fraco. O fato de ser arrogante, frio, calculista e egoísta representava só uma forma de esconder suas fraquezas. Mas de que adiantaria usar esses truques naquele momento? Não teria ninguém alí mesmo...

O problema era que ele simplesmente não conseguia chorar. Queria, mas não conseguia. Deixou, então, esse trabalho para a chuva.

A água batia com, cada vez, mais força contra o chão e contra sua pele. E era isso mesmo que Sasuke queria: transbordar lágrimas por olhos diferentes dos seus para, assim aliviar sua própria dor.

Não sentiu mais a pele ser agredida pela chuva. Teriam as nuvens cessado suas lágrimas? Ouviu um forte barulho acima de si. Um guarda-chuva. O objeto era segurado por um vulto indefinido por causa da escuridão.

-Você está bem? – o vulto falou. Devia ser uma mulher pela voz suave – Você ficará doente se continuar nessa chuva. – ela estendeu a mão para ele – Vem, vou te levar até a minha casa. É perto. – disse com um sorriso.

Ele aceitou, segurando a mão dela. Via, agora, a face delicada de uma bela jovem de longos cabelos róseos. Ela devia ser uma das mulheres mais lindas que ele já vira; o sorriso a deixava ainda mais bela.

Quer dizer que uma total desconhecida o estava ajudando e sua íntima namorada o traindo? Isso estava errado, muito errado mesmo.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: Mandem reviewssssss, por favorr!! Pra eu saber se a fic ta ficando boa!**


	2. Dias de um novo começo!

**-Fic UA.**

**-Naruto não me pertence...pertence ao tio cujo nome sempre esqueço. Essa fic não foi feita com fins lucrativos!!**

-**A história **é composta das lembranças de um homem já idoso. Ainda to decidindo quem será esse homem, pois encontrei várias opções de continuação da fic. Nessa história os personagens têm cerca de 21/22 anos.

**-Desculpem** pela demora, mas tive problemas pessoais para resolver.

**-Obrigada** a todos que lêem essa fic, principalmente a **Doka-chan**, **Bruna Lopes**, **Pripoquinha, **Tia Kirie e a brouillard. Obrigada, de verdade! \o\o/\o/

**-PARABÉNS, Sasuke-kun,** PARABÉNS para você!!** \o/\o/\o/**

**Lembranças da flor mais bela.**

**  
Cap. 2–Dias de um novo começo!**

**Capítulo anterior...**

-Você está bem? – o vulto falou. Devia ser uma mulher pela voz suave – Você ficará doente se continuar nessa chuva. – ela estendeu a mão para ele – Vem, vou te levar até a minha casa. É perto. – disse com um sorriso. Ele aceitou, segurando a mão dela. Via, agora, a face delicada de uma bela jovem de longos cabelos róseos. Ela devia ser uma das mulheres mais lindas que ele já vira, o sorriso a deixava ainda mais bela.

Quer dizer que uma total desconhecida estava o ajudando e sua íntima namorada o traindo? Isso estava errado, muito errado mesmo.

**Continuando...**

Encontrava-se sentado na poltrona de uma casa simples. Era a moradia da desconhecida que o ajudou. Ele não entendia como pode aceitar a ajuda dela, enquanto vivia rejeitando a dos mais próximos.

-Sou Haruno Sakura. – disse ela de forma simpática – Qual seu nome? – perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

-Sasuke. Uchi... – foi interrompido por um barulho alto. Era o microondas. Ela pediu licença e foi até a cozinha, voltando pouco depois com duas xícaras. Ofereceu-lhe uma delas... Ele sentiu o sabor do chocolate quente, aliás, um dos melhores que já tomara, parecidíssimo com o de sua falecida mãe.

-Por que você estava naquela chuva? – Perguntou Sakura séria, esquecendo-se completamente de que o homem a sua frente ainda não havia dito o sobrenome. Ele preferiu não responder, não se lembrar do acontecido. Decidiu então dar outro rumo ao diálogo.

-Você não devia convidar um desconhecido para a sua casa. – a viu arregalar os olhos por alguns segundos e depois adquirir uma expressão serena.

-Eu sei. – sorria – Meus amigos sempre dizem isso... O que ocorre é: eu sou médica e quando encontro alguém fazendo algo arriscado, meu lado profissional toma conta de mim. – sorriu sem jeito.

Aquela desculpa, para ele, pareceu muito sem nexo. Como alguém teria coragem de acolher em sua casa um desconhecido? Será que a moça estaria realmente falando a verdade? Se estivesse poderia afirmar, sem sombra de dúvida, que ela era louca... Bom, talvez uma maluca muito charmosa, simpática, com um bom coração e com um corpo... humm...

-"... Mas ainda assim seria louca." – pensou tentando, de alguma forma, controlar seus pensamentos. Sasuke voltou a si quando escutou Sakura perguntar se ele estava com febre, pois suas bochechas haviam adquirido tonalidade avermelhada. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça e virou o rosto, mirando um ponto qualquer, esperando que o sangue voltasse a circular normalmente por seu rosto. Odiava quando seu corpo o traia daquela forma, exteriorizando o que ele queria esconder.

Depois disso, conversaram durante um bom tempo, a chuva passara havia tempos. Sasuke se impressionou consigo próprio... A última vez que conversara decentemente com alguém havia sido antes da morte de seus pais. Diferente de sua ex-noiva que vivia falando de moda, Sakura tinha assuntos diversos para falar, problemas sociais, possíveis soluções para tais, medicina, economia, até mesmo novelas... O Uchiha mais novo nunca havia se sentido tão bem falando sobre tais coisas, muito menos sobre novelas das quais não sabia nada e a Haruno o foi guiando... Aquela com certeza fora uma conversa muito agradável, a mulher de cabelos róseos era uma ótima companhia.

-Acho melhor eu ir embora. – disse o homem contra a própria vontade, depois de ter olhado o relógio... 5:00 da manhã, marcava o objeto.

-Nossa! Já está amanhecendo? E a tempestade já passou? - ela demonstrava surpresa na voz, enquanto olhava pela janela e via os primeiros raios do sol - E eu não estou com nem um pouquinho de sono e você?

-Também não. - disse sincero. Não sentia vontade de dormir e poderia ficar conversando com ela muito tempo mais... Isso se não tivesse que ir para casa se arrumar e correr para não chegar atrasado à empresa, ele gostava de ser pontual e dar exemplo aos seus empregados... Teria que chegar rapidamente à mansão.

De repente, ele se lembrou do que acontecera no dia anterior, de toda sua dor e sofrimento. Tudo por causa de uma pessoa tão, tão... Queria ele poder dizer: insignificante, mas seria mentira. Karin foi sua prioridade desde o momento que começaram a namorar. Mas ela era uma pessoa extremamente fútil, ele odiava gente assim.

-"Tomara que aquela mulher não esteja mais na minha casa!" - pensou.

Sakura levantou-se do sofá a frente dele e guiou-o até a porta, dizendo-lhe um 'Espero encontrá-lo novamente, em breve. '. Ele não pode deixar de notar o sorriso dela, nunca vira um tão bonito. Só em olhar pra a mulher sentia paz e felicidade, era como se ela transborda-se esses sentimentos e o contagiasse... Era simplesmente inexplicável.

-Digo o mesmo. Sua companhia é agradável. – O Uchiha se virou e andou na direção oposta à casa da jovem, mas não antes de ver a reação da jovem depois de suas palavras, ela parecia surpresa e seu rosto ficou avermelhado. Durante todo o caminho ele pensou sobre este fato, que fizera de um dia tão ruim, algo bastante agradável.

Na grande mansão Uchiha, escutava-se o barulho de água quebrando-se contra o chão. O jovem Uchiha precisava mesmo de um bom banho para relaxar os tensos músculos. Agradecia muito a Deus por ter chegado em casa e não encontrar mais Karin... Teria que esquecê-la, seria difícil, pensava parte dele, enquanto a outra lembrava constantemente da jovem de cabelos rosados que o ajudara, mesmo sem ter a obrigação de fazê-lo.

Ela era simpática e divertida. Ainda lembrava-se do sorriso que provinha dos lábios dela, do seu rosto tão delicado, de sua voz que soava como música para seus ouvidos, do seu cheiro de cerejeiras... "Espera! Por que eu tô pensando isso? Que coisa estranha..." pensava enquanto pegava sua toalha e enrolava-a na cintura. Saindo do banheiro, deu de cara com a única pessoa que não queria ver naquele momento.

-Desculpe-me, Sasuke-kun... - foi bruscamente interrompida pelo jovem a sua frente.

-Saia daqui, Karin. - ordenou ele sério, vendo a mulher sentada na cama a sua frente assustar-se.

-Mas, Sasuke-kun, eu não queria... - foi novamente interrompida, agora não só pela voz, mas também pelo olhar mortal do Uchiha sobre si.

-Não temos mais nada, Karin. Então se retire da minha casa ou terei que chamar um dos seguranças para expulsá-la. - ela estava chocada. Quer dizer que tudo tinha acabado? Ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Com Sasuke ela teve todo o conforto que queria, desde entrada grátis em restaurantes até algumas peças de ouro e algumas pedras preciosas. "Voltarei outra hora, Sasuke-kun, não desistirei de todo esse luxo!" pensou ela retirando-se do quarto, pois sabia que naquele momento ele não mudaria de idéia.

Dois meses se passaram, desde a conversa dele com Karin e não a vira novamente. Os seguranças da mansão faziam um bom trabalho afastando-a de lá. Continuava a pensar na Sakura, tinha vontade de saber um pouco mais dela, de sentar e passar horas falando sobre o assunto que fosse, contanto que fosse com ela. Ele não entendia muito bem seus próprios sentimentos, mais ainda depois do grande problema que teve com sua ex-noiva.

Mas entendia uma coisa: Sakura era diferente das outras mulheres e de alguma forma conseguiu transmitir a ele segurança, paz e felicidade, tudo o que ele sempre procurara. Apesar de tê-la encontrado apenas uma vez, entendia que algo havia mudado dentro dele e ela era a causadora disso. Quem sabe uma grande amizade surgisse daí, seria a amiga que conseguira de maneira mais estranha, para ele: conversando.

Andava pelas ruas distraído com esses pensamentos, quando sentiu seu corpo colidir com algo. Voltou a si e olhou para o chão, onde se encontrava vários papéis espalhados e uma figura já conhecida os apanhando e ao mesmo tempo desculpando-se por ser tão desastrada.

-Sakura? – perguntou, por mais que fosse óbvio já que os cabelos da jovem eram cor de rosa. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

-Sasuke? - perguntou surpresa - O que faz aqui? Você está bem? – ela indagou, com uma expressão preocupada que ele não entendeu. O Uchiha mais novo não se sentia mal, pelo contrário estava bem melhor do que a alguns minutos atrás. Levantou a cabeça um pouco mais e viu um grande prédio, um hospital. Tinha compreendido, ela achava que tinha acontecido algo com ele. Sakura estava preocupada com ele, então? Por algum motivo que não entendia, ficou feliz.

-Hai. Eu estava só passando por aqui. - a viu suspirar aliviada e sorriu internamente "Então você se preocupa comigo, Sakura?" - Mas acho que eu é que devo perguntar se você está bem. - Não havia notado antes mais a moça a sua frente apresentava a face cansada e algumas olheiras.

-Hai. É que fiquei de plantão, hoje. - explicou - E ainda tenho toda essa papelada para assinar.

-Hum... Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. - simplesmente não entendia como teve coragem de dizer aquilo.

-Hã?

-Você está casada. Então não trabalhará mais hoje, nós vamos sair um pouco para você relaxar, depois voltará para casa e dormirá. - disse sério e autoritário. As palavras estavam pulando de sua boca. Ele a olhava, percebendo o rosto branco da moça ficar rubro. Como se fosse um vírus, a coloração das bochechas de Sakura passou para Sasuke, estavam ambos vermelhos. Mas ela nunca saberia disso, já que ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, disfarçando.

Após ir a casa dela para que se trocasse, foram passear no parque. Já estava anoitecendo, ficaram então olhando, sentados em um dos banquinhos, os últimos raios de sol daquele dia. Os pássaros cantavam, ainda, alegremente, entoavam graças a mais um dia dado por Deus. Tudo isso eles observavam calados, cada um com seus pensamentos e sentimentos, simplesmente apreciando o fato de estarem um ao lado do outro.

-Essa é realmente uma cidade abençoada, né? - disse ela olhando para o pôr do sol - Já viajei para vários países, mas nenhum deles tem o pôr do sol mais lindo do que o de Konoha.

-É verdade. - olhava-a - Mas não é só isso que Konoha tem de mais bonito. - continuava a olhá-la, agora mais profundamente que antes. De repente as coisas se tornaram mais claras para ele. Não queria jamais se tornar apenas amigo da mulher a sua frente. Tinha vontade de tê-la pra si, não somente com desejo, mas com amor. Pensara nela todos os dias, durante os dois meses que passou sem vê-la. E parecia que a cada dia sentia algo mais forte por ela. Antes não conseguia entender isso muito bem, nunca havia acontecido com ele... No entanto tudo tornou muito claro quando mergulhou nos verdes mares de Sakura.

- Aqui também tem as flores mais belas... – O homem a viu corar novamente e sentiu-se feliz por isso. Aproximou-se devagar do rosto dela, temendo que ela se assustasse quando percebesse o que estava prestes a fazer. Não foi o que ocorreu, a mulher apenas flechou os olhos... Assim beijaram-se, um beijo apaixonado, suave e carinhoso. Definitivamente os dois queriam estar alí...

**CONTINUA...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EU: PARABÉNS, Sasuke-kun,** PARABÉNS por que hoje é o seu aniversário. \O/\O/\O/

**SAS:** Deixa de ser escandalosa, sua inútil.

**EU:** Mas T.T Eu te dei um presente de aniversário.

**SAS:** Eu não pedi. u.u

**EU:** Seu grosso! ò.ó

**SAS:** Com muito orgulho e muito amor u.u

**EU:** Ta. Então acho que no próximo capítulo vou ter que fazer a Sakura ficar com o Neji-kun e você ficará com a lambisgóia da Karin n.n O que você acha?

**SAS:** O.O Não!!

**EU:** Então peça desculpas para mim e peça também para a galera que ta lendo a minha fic deixar REVIEWS n.n

Silêncio... õ.O

**EU:** Pode começar, Sasuke-kun, eu deixo. XD

**SAS:** Ora, eu não vou...

**EU:** Neji-kun! Sakura-chan! Venham aq...

**SAS:** Ta bom! Desculpa. - sussurrou.

**EU:** NÃO ESCUTEI!!

**SAS:** Desculpa! ò.ó

**EU:** E...

**SAS:** Deixem reviews... - diz emburrado.

**EU:** "Que fofo \o/" Seja educado, Sasuke!! ò.ó

**SAS:** POR FAVOR, deixem reviews...

**EU:** Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. - o moreno me lança um olhar mortal - Também te amo, Sasuke-kun. \o/. É isso aí gente, SE JÁ CHEGARAM ATÉ AQUI, **MANDEM REVIEWS. NÃO CUSTA NADA!!** \O/\O/\O/

**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Doka-chan:**Obrigada por te vindo dar olhadinha na minha fanfic... . Sinto muito pela demora e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo... Não esquece de deixar REVIEW, ok? Até a próxima! \o/\o/\o/ Não esquece de atualizar sua fic, ok? XD

**Bruna Lopes:**Na verdade ainda to pensando em quem será o personagem do início-fim da história, pois vi várias opções de continuação para essa fic. Poderia sim ser o Sasuke tanto quanto poderia ser um filho deles que lembra da história contada por seus pais, entendeu? Sim, a fic é parecida com titanic. .

**Pripoquinha:**Obrigada por ter mandado essa REVIEW... \o/ Te deixou curiosa? Sério? Muito obrigada mais uma vez. To muito feliz por você ter achado isso... Eu pensei que não ia conseguir prender a atenção de ninguém com essa fic... T.T Tô emocionada. Continua mandando REVIEW, ok?...\o/\o/\o/ E valeu por ter adicionado minha fanfic aos seus favoritos... \o/\o/\o/

**Tia Kirie:**Valeu mesmo por ter vindo ler a minha fic, ta? . Espero que goste desse capítulo... Não esquece de atualizar "O Uchiha das Madeixas cor de rosa", ok? To gostando cada vez mais dos capítulos...XD


	3. Começam os problemas

**Lembranças da flor mais bela.**

**Cap.3 – Começam os problemas.**

**Capítulo anterior...**

-Essa é realmente uma cidade abençoada, né? - disse ela olhando para o pôr do sol - Já viajei para vários países, mas nenhum deles tem o pôr do sol mais lindo do que o de Konoha.

-É verdade. - olhava-a - Mas não é só isso que Konoha tem de mais bonito. - continuava a olhá-la, agora mais profundamente que antes. De repente as coisas se tornaram mais claras para ele. Não queria jamais se tornar apenas amigo da mulher a sua frente. Tinha vontade de tê-la pra si, não somente com desejo, mas com amor. Pensara nela todos os dias, durante os dois meses que passou sem vê-la. E parecia que a cada dia sentia algo mais forte por ela. Antes não conseguia entender isso muito bem, nunca havia acontecido com ele... No entanto tudo se tornou muito claro quando mergulhou nos verdes mares de Sakura.

- Aqui também tem as flores mais belas... – Continuou ele vendo-a corar novamente, sentiu-se feliz por isso. Aproximou-se devagar do rosto dela, temendo que ela se assustasse quando percebesse o que estava prestes a fazer. Não foi o que ocorreu, a mulher apenas flechou os olhos... Assim beijaram-se, um beijo apaixonado, suave e carinhoso. Definitivamente os dois queriam estar alí...

**Continuando...**

Lia um papel, um documento para ser mais específico. A sala onde o Uchiha mais novo estava era silenciosa, calma até demais. Levantou a cabeça e viu em sua frente, em outra espaçosa mesa, seu irmão mais velho lendo outro documento qualquer. Ele girou os olhos em torno da sala, um ambiente extremamente sério com cores discretas, armários, dois sofás de cor preta; tudo muito formal... Aquele lugar tinha um terrível ar sufocado, um ar de prisão. Suspirou pesadamente... De repente veio a sua mente um cheiro, o cheiro que queria estar sentindo naquele momento. Apenas a lembrança de tal aroma o fazia pensar que estava sonhando; lembrava de coisas boas... boas como os encontros que tivera com Sakura nas últimas três semanas. E Karin, onde ficara? A resposta para essa pergunta era bastante simples: em uma parte muito distante do seu cérebro, esquecida.

As horas que passava ao lado da mulher de cabelos rosados eram as melhores de seu dia. Ele tinha completa certeza do que sentia pela moça, ela o deixava em paz, feliz... Mas e se ela não gostasse dele como ele gostava dela? Se bem que ela sempre corava ao seu lado, mas isso poderia ter outra explicação, não é? Talvez uma alergia... O moreno suspirou pesadamente depois deste pensamento; achou ridículo. O melhor era deixar essas idéias de lado e lembrar-se de cada detalhe do rosto e do cheiro de sua amada.

-Que cara é essa, Sasuke? - escutou a voz de Neji. Espera aí! Neji? Quando ele tinha entrado?

-Por que não bateu na porta? - perguntou sério. Não gostava quando 'invadiam' seu escritório.

-Eu bati. - explicou calmamente o amigo, fazendo em seguida a pergunta que não queria calar e que já fora assunto de conversas (fofocas) dele e Itachi. - Você anda distraído. O que está acontecendo? - perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sasuke respondeu um simples 'nada', a voz dele tinha um tom de finalização. O homem de olhos perolados, então, desistiu de ter sua resposta.

Sentia o cheiro de todo o tipo de comida, mas não era nenhuma daquelas fragrâncias que ele esperava e sim a de uma mulher com longos cabelos róseos. Estava contente por ter saído da sala onde trabalhava, mesmo que fosse só durante a sua hora de almoço.

O local ficava cada vez mais lotado e o barulho das pessoas gritando pelos garçons aumentava. Porém Sasuke permanecia alheio a isso. Ele simplesmente sorriu "Ela sempre se atrasa." pensou. Sabendo que esperaria mais alguns minutos pela moça, tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha aveludada de cor rosa. Olhou-a um instante com um belo sorriso e abriu-a... Continha no objeto a aliança mais bonita que ele encontrara. Iria pedir Sakura em namoro, não existia mais no coração dele espaço para o medo como em algumas horas atrás. Tudo fora preenchido por um amor que se multiplicava a cada minuto. Guardou a caixinha em seu bolso rapidamente quando viu sua amada entrar pela porta do restaurante.

-Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun. – escutou-a dizer timidamente.

O moreno percebeu que as bochechas dela tinham adquirido um tom rosado. Resolveu então mostrar seu famoso sorriso, cujo qual suas admiradoras costumavam dizer que era um gesto muito mais potente do que um arma de sedução, era um sorriso Uchiha, um mal de família (dependendo do ponto de vista).

Queria causar nela um desejo incontrolável de beijá-lo com luxuria, vontade tamanha que ele também sentia. Em reação a isto, viu as bochechas femininas adquirirem tonalidade rubra. Sorriu. Sabia que, apesar da vergonha dela, ele teria o que queria dalí a alguns segundos.

-Boa tarde. - ele respondeu esperando ansiosamente que seu querer fosse realizado.

Observou-a andar alguns passos em sua direção, umedecendo a sensual boca com a língua de uma forma muito provocante. Na verdade, ele não esperava isso dela, nunca a tinha visto tão sedutora..., tão tentadora. Sasuke ficou perplexo, mas logo retornou a si quando percebeu que sua amada estava perigosamente próxima dele, era exatamente o que ele queria. Aproximou sua boca da dela...

- Com licença senhores. O que desejam almoçar? – Perguntou o garçom que acabara de chegar.

"Só pode ser brincadeira!!" – pensou o Uchiha.

Após fazerem os pedidos, foi beijado por Sakura, mas não foi a mesma coisa, aquele garçom de meia tigela havia acabado com o clima quente, ele tinha jogado um balde água fria. "Esse, com certeza, será despedido!!" – pensava Sasuke.

Durante a refeição Sakura foi contando sobre sua manhã no hospital, sobre como ela amava aquele lugar e como era tão gratificante trabalhar lá; mas ele só escutara metade do relato; a outra metade passara aproveitando a companhia, a voz e o delicado movimento dos lábios dela. Só voltou a si quando a ouviu perguntar como havia sido seu dia, o que resumiu em uma única palavra: Tedioso.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha deixando notar sua expressão de Você-é-muito-pessimista.

-Sakura, eu sou apenas realista. – explicou-se. Sabia que ela não gostava quando resumia tudo em uma única palavra, falar e ouvir durante horas seguidas eram duas das coisas que ela mais amava.

-Sei. - falou aborrecida.

-E o que você quer que eu diga? - a expressão dele mostrava o mesmo desinteresse de sempre.

A mulher deixou escapar de seus lábios apenas um 'Sei lá.' aborrecido.

Odiava vê-la daquele jeito, julgou, então, ser a hora certa - Feliz. - soltou esse sussurro que foi ouvido pela jovem, esta lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Sasuke deu um de seus famosos sorrisos, logo depois, explicando com a face séria e os olhos fechados... Talvez tivesse receio da reação dela - Não importa minha manhã. Ao seu lado estou sempre feliz. – ele com seu olhar profundo agora mirava Sakura e, ao mesmo tempo, se preparava psicologicamente para a rejeição.

Ela o olhava admirada, mas rapidamente um doce sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Será que ele devia prosseguir e falar onde realmente queria chegar?

-Eu... Err... - não sabia como dizer, ninguém nunca o havia deixado tão sem palavras - Eu... - A moça tocou suavemente na mão masculina com se tentasse lhe dar forças para continuar.

O Uchiha olhou para as esmeraldas que tanto apreciava levemente impressionado. Num movimento hipnotizado tirou a pequena caixinha do bolso, desvencilhou-se das mãos de Sakura para que pudesse abri-la. Observou a mulher novamente admirar-se. Era possível, agora, ver a bela jóia, uma aliança prateada com um diamante cor esmeralda no centro.

-Err... - ela deixou escapar um som meio abobalhado.

-Você... - começou ele - Aceitaria namorar comigo? - a viu arregalar os olhos. "Acho que vou matá-la de susto desse jeito." pensou tristemente. Já estava se preparando para dizer que era tudo uma brincadeira. Quem sabe ela acreditasse e eles pudessem continuar sendo apenas amigos, afinal tê-la como amiga seria melhor do que nunca mais poder vê-la. Porém assim que abriu a boca para voltar atrás...

-Claro que sim! - soltou um gritinho empolgado - Achei que jamais fosse pedir. - continuou com um de seus belos sorrisos no rosto. Ele apreciou esse pequeno gesto, antes de pôr a mão na nuca dela e aproximá-la devagar; o que a fez, percebeu ele, arrepiasse. Amou saber que podia fazê-la sentir aquilo. Beijá-la carinhosamente, em seguida, recebendo dela a permissão para aprofundar o beijo e elevá-lo a um nível um pouco mais quente.

Após o beijo eles aproximaram mais suas cadeiras para que pudessem ficar lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Sakura falava sobre alguns amigos, Tenten, Ino e de um tal Naruto cujo qual não gostou só pelo nome. Ele falava e falava, enquanto ele fingia escutar tudo atentamente, na verdade divertia-se com o lindo movimento labial de sua namorada.

Sasuke estranhou uma pausa na conversação unilateral de Sakura e se perguntou o que havia de errado. A resposta para essa pergunta veio em seguida quando a moça levantou-se dizendo que iria ao banheiro. Ele não falou nada, apenas viu-a ir com um de seus sorrisos no rosto.

Ficou mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Sakura era uma mulher linda, seus olhos cor esmeralda, cintura bem feita além de ter uns quadris que ele amava. Ainda por cima, tinha uma boca que ele amava e uma personalidade que ele adorava. Ele tirara sorte grande, pensava.

Aquele era um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. De repente ele arregalou os olhos. "Como pude esquecer-me disso?" pensava. Sim, ele tinha esquecido de algo muito importante. Começara a namorar uma mulher e simplesmente esquecera de dizer-lhe seu sobrenome... Bom, eles já estavam juntos, ou seja, se gostavam então um sobrenome não faria diferença, certo?

-E então, Sasuke, como você ficou sabendo dos meus planos? - Sasuke escutou a voz conhecida e virou-se para olhá-lo.

-Do que você está falando, Itachi? – perguntou impaciente ao irmão.

-Como você descobriu que eu ía mandar demolir o hospital? - o Uchiha mais novo olhava-o confuso - Você não tinha que se intrometer irmãozinho tolo. - Cada vez Sasuke entendia menos - Mas quer saber? Isso não importa. - viu o irmão dar o seu pior sorriso - O que importa é: com você iludindo aquela Haruno, logo colocaremos aquele hospital abaixo e ... - Itachi foi interrompido.

-Você é um Uchiha? - ele olhou para Sakura um pouco trêmulo e afirmou com cabeça, parece que ela havia escutado boa parte da conversa, o moreno sabia que aquilo não era bom, ela adorava hospital - Era só o que você queria, não é? - os olhos esverdeados estavam lagrimejando - Quer destruir o meu hospital, meu sonho, não é?? - gritou ela atraindo a atenção de todo o restaurante.

O moreno Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, com tudo o seu irmão falara qualquer um pensaria o que ela pensou. Então o que fazer, como reverter a situação?

-Senhorita, por favor, não grite. - um garçom chamou-lhe a atenção baixinho.

-Fique fora disso!!! – a mulher esbravejou para homem - E você, Uchiha, considere esse namoro - disse sarcástica - terminado!!! - dito isso, ela saiu do local com lágrimas descendo por sua face, enquanto todo restaurante voltava os olhares repreensivos para os irmãos. Sasuke estava completamente paralisado. Eles tinham terminado? Sentia seus olhos arderem, sinal de que lágrimas começavam a se formar.

-Como ela é escandalosa. Odeio ser o centro das atenções. - falou Itachi chateado - Bem, Sasuke, desculpe, mas acho que terá de arranjar outra forma de fazer o hospital sair do mapa - sentou-se na cadeira onde Sakura estava - e no lugar dele aparecer a nova sede da Corporação Uchiha. - Tudo era culpa de Itachi. TUDO culpa dele.

Sasuke socou com toda força que pode o estômago do irmão mais velho, gerando assim uma briga. Foram separados por quatro seguranças do estabelecimento e literalmente chutados para fora.

Sasuke chegou em casa arrasado, o que seria dele agora?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Eu:** Aí está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado \o/\o/\o/

**Naru:** Ei, Marrie-chan, por que você me chamou aqui? - perguntou o loiro confuso.

**Eu:** Bom, Naru-kun, te chamei para você pedir pro pessoal que tá lendo minha fic deixar REVIEWS \O/\O/\O/ - digo animadamente.

**Naru:** Nyaaaaa!! Deixem REVIEWS!! - diz empolgado.

**Eu:** O.O Mas... já? Sem nenhum tipo de resistência, como o Sasuke-kun fez?

**Naru:** É. EU NÃO SOU COMO AQUELE TEME!! - grita enraivecido.

**Eu:** Ta, ta... - digo sem ligar para ele - Mas isso é um mini-especial, Naru-kun. Achei que fosse durar um pouco mais... u.u'

**Naru:** E o que você quer que eu faça para te ajudar, Marrie-chan? - pergunta feliz.

**Eu:** T.T "Naru-kun" - olhinhos brilhando - "Você é tão legal." – penso - Acho que é por isso que a Hina-chan ainda tem esperanças. - falo sem querer em voz alta.

**Naru:** Hã? O que tem a Hinata-chan? o.o?

**Eu:** "Lesado como sempre." Olha, Naru-kun, só por que você é meu amigo vou te ajudar... :D

**Naru:** Hã?

**Eu:** Toma isso, Naru-kun. - dou a ele uma folha de papel toda colorida.

**Naru:** Oi, para você que está lendo esse papel - começou a ler o loirinho - Se está me lendo provavelmente não compreende nada do que está acontecendo, né? - ele concorda com a cabeça - Você sempre acha que tudo que seus amigos dizem é complexo demais? - ele concorda novamente - Então fique tranqüilo!! - Naruto da um sorriso - Com apenas sete aulas por semana, com duração de doze horas num tempo mínimo de três anos você será o primeiro de seu grupo a falar algo esperto. Ligue para oooo-oooo e escreva-se JÁ!! "Saber mais que o teme? É!!" - ele sai correndo em direção a casa dele para ligar.

**Eu:** "É sempre bom ajudar um amigo. ^.^" – penso - Naru-kun!! - grito - Diz pro pessoal deixar REVIEWSS, de novo!!

**Naru:** DEIXEM REVIIIIEWSSSSS!! - da um berro ao longe.

**Eu:** Bem, é isso aí pessoal. Deixem REVIEWS! \O/ Se já chegaram até aqui não vai custar nada XD, ATÉ MAIS O/

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Pripoquinha**: Obrigada! \o/ Bem, parece que agora, a vida do tadinho do Sasuke-kun vai piorar T.T (Desculpa, Sasuke-kun!!) Continua mandando REVIEWS, ok? Pode por sua opnião e expectativas para a fic se quiser. Até mais. \o/\o/\o/

**Tia Kirie**: Tem razão, a Karin é muito vaca mesmo... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... Bem, espero não ter demorado muito . Até logo! E continua acompanhando, tá?

**Doka-chan**: Obrigada, T.T você me deixou até emocionada... Sim vou continuar escrevendo, nem se preocupe. Bom, eu não posso matar a Karin, mas se você tiver um pouquinho mais de paciência vai ver muita coisa nada legal acontecer com ela... hauhauahauahauahauah!!

**alanaakasha21:** Obrigada por ter deixado REVIEW... Bom, aqui está o capítulo . Espero que tenha gostado.

**brouillard:**

**-REVIEW **DO CAPÍTULO 1:Sim, te entendo. Também gosto muito de histórias assim. \o/ Sei como usar as palavras?... T.T muito obrigada, você me deixou emocionada. Sim, vou deixar o Sasuke ser o senhor que aparece no início da fic... Bom eu não diria que o final será triste, mas só acompanhando para saber. Não se preocupe, a Karin vai sofrer... hauahauahauahauah!!

**-REVIEW** DO CAPÍTULO 2: Sim, Karin não é uma mulher muito legal e vai atormentar o 'pobre' Sasuke-kun com certeza T.T

Miuky Haruno: Taí mais um capítulooo. Espero que tenha gostado ^.^

Mary Nakada: Obrigada! n.n


	4. Esperança

**Naruto não Me Pertence!**

* * *

Gente, Por Favor, Desculpem A Demora. Tive Alguns Problemas.

O Próximo Capítulo Não Demorará.

Muito Obrigada A Todos E Todas Que Me Mandaram Reviews No Capítulo Passado. Estou Muito Agradecida.

Continuem Mandando Reviews Para Me Encentivar A escrever Mais Rapidamente.

Obrigada Pela Compreensão, Da Próxima Postagem Coloco As Respostas De Todos E Todas Que Me Madarem Reviews Neste Capítulo E As Respostas Do Capítulo Anterior Também.

Bjinhux E Até Logo! ^^

* * *

****************************** S2 *********************************

**Lembranças da Flor mais Bela**

**Criada Por marriesakurachan**

****************************** S2 *******************************  
**

* * *

S2 **************************** S2 ******************************* S2

**No Capítulo anterior:**

-Fique fora disso! – a mulher esbravejou para homem - E você, Uchiha, considere esse namoro - disse sarcástica - terminado! - dito isso, ela saiu do local com lágrimas descendo por sua face, enquanto todo restaurante voltava os olhares repreensivos para os irmãos. Sasuke estava completamente paralisado. Eles tinham terminado? Sentia seus olhos arderem, sinal de que lágrimas começavam a se formar.

-Como ela é escandalosa. Odeio ser o centro das atenções. - falou Itachi chateado - Bem, Sasuke, desculpe, mas acho que terá de arranjar outra forma de fazer o hospital sair do mapa - sentou-se na cadeira onde Sakura estava - e no lugar dele aparecer a nova sede da Corporação Uchiha. - Tudo era culpa de Itachi. TUDO culpa dele.

Sasuke socou com toda força que pode o estômago do irmão, gerando assim uma briga. Foram separados por quatro seguranças do estabelecimento e literalmente chutados para fora.

Sasuke chegou em casa arrasado, o que seria dele agora?

S2 **************************** S2 ******************************* S2

** Lembranças Da Flor mais Bela**

**Capítulo 4 – Esperança...  
**

A paisagem ao seu redor era simplesmente belíssima. Os pássaros cantavam tão lindamente como nunca ouvira antes. O céu era de um azul inimaginável. E as águas do mar tocavam os seus pés enquanto ele andava pela beira da praia. Feliz não somente pelo ar agradável do local, mas por que ao seu lado estava a pessoa que tanto amava. Sentiu as mãos suaves dela sobre as sua mão esquerda.

- Para um instante! – escutou-a dizer singelamente – Preciso te falar algo.

Na mesma hora ele parou, voltou-se para ela e esperou-a falar; porém nenhuma palavra saiu dos lábios femininos. Sentiu a mão dela acariciando seu rosto, escorregando até seu pescoço, indo para sua nuca e aproximando-o para saborear um doce beijo. Um beijo que o deixou com "um gostinho de quero mais".

Ele abriu os olhos e observou o rosto de sua amada Sakura - ela tinha um sorriso travesso, como se pensasse: "Sei exatamente o que você quer..."

- Sasuke, eu te amo. – ela disse ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- Seja minha! – ele pediu. Olhou cobiçadamente, desde de os lábios avermelhados até as pernas da mulher, que as exibia vestindo uma minissaia de praia. Ele mordeu os lábios inferiores, enquanto a trazia novamente para perto de si. Deslizou suas mãos até a cintura dela, apertando-a e fazendo com que ela soltasse um pequeno gemido. Ele se sentiu vitorioso, havia feito com que ela ficasse completamente envolvida e cheia de desejo. Aproximou os lábios da orelha direita dela, mordiscando-a, e repetiu – dessa vez mais sensualmente:

- Seja minha! – Ele dessa vez não obteve o resultado esperado.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele, olhou-o profundamente, dizendo-lhe:

- Sasuke-kun, eu sou sua desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Talvez ele devesse ficar perplexo pela resposta inesperada, no entanto, desejada. Ele a amava igualmente, disso não tinha dúvidas... Mas naquela bela praia juntos, não era exatamente com palavras que pensava em demonstrar seu amor.

-Sakura, sabe o que mais eu gosto em você?

- Minhas pernas? – perguntou ela em tom de brincadeira.

-Também. – com essa resposta, contemplou-a rindo. O moreno a amava tanto que sequer podia explicar com palavras o que sentia. Desde a morte de seus pais ele vivia infeliz, vivia apenas por viver. O coração dele congelara e nada nem ninguém conseguia aquecê-lo, exceto por Sakura. Ela o tinha cativado com sua gentileza, seu respeito, sua sensibilidade; impossível descrever tudo que admirava nela. Agora tinha um objetivo, afinal nenhum ser humano vive bem sem um propósito... E o dele agora, era ser feliz...

Sempre quis deixar para trás seu passado tão incomodo e finalmente havia ganhado essa oportunidade.

-Sasuke! Você me quer? – escutou-a perguntar, voltando ao ar sensual, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava um pouco a saia de que vestia. O moreno desejoso acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, era como se estivesse hipnotizado – Então vem me pegar!

"Sakura, por que você faz essas coisas?" pensou vendo-a correr em direção ao mar. Será que era tão difícil ela ficar parada para que eles pudessem se amar da forma como ele queria?

-Você não vem, meu amor? Achei que me quisesse. – Ela falou gargalhando.

Depois de um profundo suspiro, ele sorriu e foi em direção ao mar. Para o Uchiha foi fácil pegá-la. Pensando bem, ela não resistira tanto assim; apenas o suficiente para ficarem ofegantes. Aquela brincadeira os havia deixado cansados... Mas não o suficiente. Carregou-a até a praia e apoiou-a delicadamente na areia, depositando um apaixonado beijo em seus lábios. Colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais. Da nuca, desceu as mãos ao quadril, tirando a saia dela...

- Sasuke... – ouviu-a gemer... Mas era estranho; a doce voz tinha mudado um pouco.

- Diga... – respondeu.

- Sasuke! – dessa vez o moreno parou. A voz dela estava completamente diferente. Ele a olhava interrogativo. No momento seguinte, tudo escureceu. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não tinha mais o corpo feminino debaixo do seu, mas continuava escutando-a chamar seu nome.

- Sasuke! – o moreno ouvia a voz chamar, ela estava próxima, mas ele não conseguia identificar a direção de onde vinha. Seu coração batia rápido. Notou uma luz no horizonte um brilho, logo pode identificar a mulher de longos cabelos róseos de costas, distanciando-se.

- Sakura! – chamou-a assustado. Logo sentiu um imenso vazio tomar conta de si.

- Sasuke-sama! Está na hora de acordar.

Ofegava bastante. O suor desceu de sua testa, derramando-se sobre os lençóis. Ele estava sentado em sua cama tentando decifrar cada detalhe daquele sonho. Tinha sido tão real. Sentiu amor, alegria, solidão e desespero. Um furacão de emoções num sono muito curto, de apenas duas ou três horas.

- Sasuke-sama! Está bem? – Takato o olhava visivelmente preocupado – Bom... Não se preocupe! Foi apenas um pesadelo. – um sorriso confortante saiu dos lábios do mordono. No entanto, o moreno sabia que o pesadelo era real e estava apenas começando.

A noite anterior vinha a sua memória, entristecendo-o. Levou as mãos até o coração. Ele a havia feito sofrer, sabia quanto era importante para ela o hospital, no entanto não podia ajudá-la de forma alguma. Não era ele quem queria demolir o prédio, nem tão somente o seu irmão. Havia uma série de outras pessoas por trás da grande Corporação Uchiha.

Sabia que salvar o lugar que Sakura tanto prezava era a única forma de ser perdoado... A única forma de ele próprio se perdoar por tê-la deixado sair daquele restaurante sem ter dado nenhuma justificativa. Agora ela devia ter certeza de que ele era um completo cafajeste.

Sem ela, Sasuke se perdia dentro de seu próprio coração, cercado por uma série de sentimentos que o sufocavam, fazendo-o esquecer do quão bom ele poderia ser. Sem ela, só restava-lhe ser tão frio quanto pudesse agüentar; voltando assim a ser a pessoa amargurada e solitária que era antes.

Saiu de seus devaneios, quando percebeu que Takato havia voltado a falar.

- Sasuke-sama! Acho que tenho em minhas mãos algo que vai animá-lo. – disse o velho.

"Duvido" – Pensou o Uchiha.

- Hoje, bem cedo, veio uma moça aqui...

- De cabelos róseos? – perguntou interrompendo-o - viu o outro esboçar um sorriso convencido.

- Sim! Sabia que a conhecia... Ela deixou isto aqui para eu entregar diretamente ao Senhor. – terminou, mostrando um pequeno envelope em suas mãos; postou-se ao lado da cama de Sasuke e curvando-se estendeu as mãos para que ele pudesse pegá-la. Em seguida, saiu, desejando boa sorte ao jovem.

Sem pensar muito, ele pegou o pacote e abriu curioso para verificar o conteúdo. Estava esperançoso que depois da carta tudo melhorasse para os dois... Só assim ele ficaria bem.

- Mais o que... – ele estava absolutamente perplexo. Sakura não queria fazer as pazes nem algo do tipo, ela havia acabado de por um ponto final em tudo. Analisava o pequeno objeto em suas mãos como se estivesse estudando uma faca que havia feito parte de um crime. E em parte sabia que pensava certo, o que sua amada fez estava sendo como uma facada em seu coração.

Segurou firme a aliança em sua mão, enquanto aproveitava pra ler o bilhete anexo.

- Decide informá-lo que você conseguiu! Destruiu todos os meus sonhos.

Leu isso em voz baixa. Seu coração estava completamente despedaçado. Nada mais fazia sentido, não tinha mais forças. Sakura jamais o perdoaria, ele jamais se perdoaria... Não se tratava apenas dele ou de Sakura, mas várias pessoas sofreriam... Gente sem condições financeiras e que não tinham para onde ir. Crianças cuja esperança de cura ou tratamento estava depositada naquele hospital. Mulheres desoladas, que esperavam ansiosamente a melhora de seus esposos, para que voltassem a trabalhar e levar o sustento para sua família...

Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, ele não se importaria com isso. "Que hospital que nada!", "Gente doente? Eu quero é que morra!". Mas depois que conheceu Sakura ele começou a entender mais as pessoas. Passou a ver o sofrimento de quem não têm condições de sequer pôr um pão na mesa e a angústia de ver uma pessoa amada presa numa maca. O tempo que passara com a mulher de cabelos róseos foi o suficiente para absorver dela empatia. Os assuntos que ela dialogava com Sasuke eram tão sócio-econômicos que ele aprendeu a enxergar os dois lados da moeda.

E no fim não haveria jeito. Ainda que ele lutasse com todas as suas forças, seria em vão. Pessoas extremamente influentes estavam por trás daquela tramóia. E se fosse necessário subornar ou até mesmo matar, eles o fariam, sem pensar duas vezes, apenas para ter seu desejo incontrolável por dinheiro e poder realizado. Para eles não existem outros além deles próprios e daqueles que os interessam... Para eles os doentes são apenas entulho que será retirado no decorrer das obras...

- Então é isso... Está tudo acabado... Eu não posso fazer nada – sussurrou.

O que? Mas como assim? Ele não era nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Não podia desistir tão facilmente, precisava salvar o hospital e também seu relacionamento. Sempre fora forte e resolveu muito bem os seus problemas.

- Acho que a Sakura me viciou um pouco... – deu uma pausa enquanto ria – nela. – Lamentar-se pelos cantos não é uma opção. Se ele viesse a fracassar, teria dentro de si a certeza de que fizera todo o possível, de que lutou até o fim para conseguir sua felicidade.

Observou outra vez a aliança.

- Sakura, lute por você e pelos que você ama. E eu lutarei por nós dois. Apenas não desista! – Apertou o objeto em suas mãos desejando e orando para que nessa luta Sakura não se esquecesse dele, que não amasse nenhum outro homem, pois ele não amaria outra mulher...

**Continua**


End file.
